There's Nothing More
by AndreaO22
Summary: So, I like E & B best-friends-turn-to-relationship stories, but there's so few on FF that have the quality that I like. A mix of humor and romance, but not too funny where it's pointless, and not too unrealistic, where shit doesn't happen. There will be an HEA, but hang in there until there is.


**A/N:**** So I've wanted to do an E & B best friend story for a while, and inspiration has just hit me to start this one. I will continue WIDF at a later date btw. I'm going to minimize these chapters a lil bit, in order to update more frequently. **

* * *

"I don't get it".

"What are you not understanding Bella?" Mike, my asshole jerk-of-an-ex of all two minutes says.

"I'm not understanding why you waited until today to ruin my fucking life!" I glare at those stupid brown eyes I'd sworn I'd be looking into forever.

_Or at least for a while. _

I've always thought of myself as an ordinary girl. I've even considered myself to be a bit naive.

Mike and I had begun dating our senior year of high school. When the time came to pick colleges, he was so adamant of getting away from me it seemed. But he wanted to try long-distance, and I was so happy that he hadn't wanted to break, that I was willing.

The weeks before his leaving for UCLA, and my school life officially beginning at Washington State, were hectic, but I was happy.

Mike had declared his love for me over a romantic candle-light dinner, and we talked about our future. He talked extensively about blond-haired babies with my chocolate brown eyes, and a red-bricked house near my father's. We were happy.

But then Mike began spending too much time on the phone when his leaving was approaching. He told me that he was making arrangements with a few friends he had in the area, and I believed him.

When Mike left, we'd promised that we'd Skype every night, but of course those plans fell through. He started partying and drinking, more than I'd ever seen him do.

I, however, had no social life. Mike had me so wrapped up in our "future" that I hadn't thought it important to meet new people, but then he changed, and I changed too. I became the one bailing out of the Skype calls.

I'd met Edward Cullen, and his friends Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale at a bar one night, and had been introduced to their sisters Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale the night after.

The five of them quickly became the only other people I could count on, other than my dad, but Edward...Edward was my best friend that very night I'd met him.

And now one-year later, o the day of Mike's annual visit, I think of him.

When Mike's breaking up with me, I'm thinking about getting some ice cream with Edward, but nevertheless...I am pissed out of my fucking mind.

When Mike had shown up earlier that day, I'd been ecstatic. Emmett and Jasper are always boo-loving with Rosalie and Alice, respectively, and Edward has his bitchy Tanya. I could finally prove that I wasn't alone in that aspect.

But when Mike had finally showed up earlier today, he'd been distant. He'd bailed out of the breakfast I'd planned for the morning, instead deciding to join us for lunch. I'd received a couple of sympathy looks from both Ali and Rose, but I didn't understand why. They'd seen how often Mike had checked his phone.

They knew about the break-up that would result five hours later.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but I just can't anymore," Mike stammers out.

"You can't what Mike?"

"You have always wanted to stay in this lowly town, and I can't. I have bigger dreams than trout-fishing on Sundays," he says and I think about what an ass he's become. Mocking my dad, as he was.

"Well go and find them Mike. Go and catch these big dreams of yours".

"I cheated on you," he says and the tears already in my eyes begin to fall.

"What-I don't. I can't. When? Why? How?"

"Twice if you count the women, but I've been having a steady affair since I left".

"Mike," my eyes darken with anger, "how could you do this to me? How could you show up in front of my friends, knowing that you were being unfaithful".

"Bella," he starts toward me, and I back away.

"No," I say, "I don't want to ever see you again," I turn away from him and head towards my truck.

"It was you Bella!" he shouts from behind me, "I could never be happy with you!"

I get in my truck and drive.

* * *

Everything hurts.

My head is throbbing and my stomach is killing me. I feel a poke on my forehead. I open my eyes to see Edward cradling a bottle of water and Aspirin.

"Watch it," he says as I attempt to sit up.

He rights me, and hands me the medicine.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You got white-girl wasted," he cracks the smile. The smile he dubbed the "Bella Smile" months ago.

"Yay," I say in fake enthusiasm, "How did you get here?"

"I spent the night. You called me to come pick you up from Ben's. I found you face-first in a plate of wings," he laughs and I punch him.

"My ears are sensitive Ward".

"You're calling me that again?".

"I can't process the 'Ed' right now," I lie back on my bed.

"Mike's an ass Bella," his face turns more serious than it was before.

"I know," I say and take his hand in mind.

A phone rings somewhere, and he lets go to answer it. I'm fading in and out at this point.

"It's Tanya," he says and I cringe at the sound of her name," we're meeting for lunch. You could come if you want. Tan likes you, remember?"

"It's such a shame the feelings aren't mutual," I say and his face falls.

I reach up to tweak his frown," maybe next time Ward,".

He smiles and stands up to leave, "later Bella-Buddy" he says, and for some reason my stomach churns.

It's unusual, because it shouldn't be. Whenever I call him "Ward" he calls me "Bella-Buddy", but this time it's different. This time I'm different.

This time, I don't want to hear it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanx for reading BooBoos's. This story will be chugging along. I will definitely update some time next week. That chap. may be a little shorter. I just wanted to introduce everything this first time around. Review and give me some feed back o.O**


End file.
